Lucky Charms Diamond Charms Commercial
This commercial is for Lucky Charms with five new swirled diamonds. The Commercial The commercial opens with the Charms (Dr. Ron Hourglass, Mr. Fancy Hat, Red, Blue, Rachel Rainbow, Shooting Stan Star, Tom Horse Shoe, and Howard Heart) dancing in the field. Lucky walks up to them, saying that they need some new moves. He snaps his fingers, and a rainbow appears. The Diamond Dancers surf down the rainbow and to the ground. The pink and the green Diamond Dancers throw the blue and white Diamond Dancers up into the air. They land on top of the pink and green Diamond Dancers behind the yellow-green Diamond Dancer (possibly the lead one). Rachel Rainbow falls in love with them. The Diamond Dancers start dancing for them. Lucky surfs on the rainbow up to Mountain Matt, telling him to drop the bass. Mountain Matt drops the bass and everyone starts dancing. The Diamond Dancers spin around onto a boy's spoon as the announcer says, "What's the story in your bowl? Five new swirled diamonds in Lucky Charms, part of a good breakfast. They're magically delicious!". Transcript *(Dr. Ron Hourglass, Mr. Fancy Hat, Red, Blue, Rachel Rainbow, Shooting Stan Star, Tom Horse Shoe, and Howard Heart dancing around in the field. Cuts to a shot of Shooting Stan Star, Red, and Mr. Fancy Hat dancing. Mr. Fancy Hat has a plate with an apple on it. Lucky walks into the scene.) *Lucky: Whoa, guys. We need some new moves. (snaps his fingers and a rainbow appears) And who's got 'em? *(The Diamond Dancers surf down the rainbow and land onto the ground.) *Diamond Dancers: ♪That's the question, we're the answers, (pink and green Diamond Dancers throw blue and white diamond dancers up into the air) who are we?♪ *Yellow-Green Diamond Dancer: ♪THE DIAMOND DAZZLE DANCAAAAAS!♪ *Rachel Rainbow: Five new swirled diamonds! AAAAAHHH! *(The Diamond Dancers start dancing for everyone.) *Lucky: (surfing on a rainbow) Mountain Matt, drop the bass! *Mountain Matt: (turns his cap around) Diamond drop. *(Everyone starts dancing. The Diamond Dancers fly up and spin around into a boy's spoon.) *Announcer: What's the story in your bowl? Five new swirled diamonds in Lucky Charms, part of a good breakfast. They're magically delicious! Characters *Lucky *Rachel Rainbow *Mr. Fancy Hat *Dr. Ron Hourglass *Howard Heart *Blue *Red *Shooting Stan Star *Tom Horse Shoe *The Diamond Dancers (Light Green, Blue, White, Green, and Pink) *Rainbow *Sun *Birds Trivia *This commercial was animated with 2-D. *You can see the production images for this commercial right here: http://www.2veinte.com.ar/project.php?id=57 (copy and paste) *The full name of the Diamond Dancers is The Diamond Dazzle Dancers. *Rachel Rainbow has a crush on The Diamond Dancers. Goofs *Lucky doesn't have his Irish accent. *The text at the top of the Diamond Dancers at 0:11 says "Diamond'''s '''Dancers". *From 0:15-0:17 in the commercial, the white Diamond Dancer is yellow. In the production images, the same thing happens. Differences *In the production images, there is a cake on Mr. Fancy Hat's plate. In the commercial, there is an apple on his plate. *Howard Heart wasn't in the shot of the first appearance of Lucky in this commercial. *In the production images, the pink and the green Diamond Dancers throw the yellow-green and blue Diamond Dancers up in the air. In the commercial, the pink and green Diamond Dancers throw the blue and white Diamond Dancers up in the air. *In the twelfth production image, the Diamond Dancers aren't in the correct formation in the commercial.